clarencefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Czarodziej Forsozmiotki
" " to 3. odcinek Sezon 1 i 3. odcinek Clarence'a ogółem. Streszczenie Clarence, Jeff i Sumo starają się bawić na arkadach tylko dolara do wydania. Wątek Clarence, Sumo i Jeff chodzą w lesie, podczas gdy Clarence trzyma kij i indeksuje Sumo na ziemi z jego rąk i kolan. Nagle wstaje i blokuje Clarence'a i Jeffa przed przejściem, ostrzegając ich, że ich droga jest zablokowana przez tumbleweed. Clarence zbliża się do chwastów i mówi swoim przyjaciołom, aby zostawić go czarodziejowi, a następnie zaklęcie na przeszkodę, wielokrotnie uderzając ją swoim kijem. Po spowolnieniu Clarence informuje ich, że wodorosty były tylko odkrywcą i że inni będą ich szukać. Jeff pyta ich, dlaczego chodzą po lesie, gdy jest chodnik do przejścia. Clarence odpowiada, że tego właśnie oczekiwałby od nich gałka oczna. Po przypomnieniu mu o miejscu przeznaczenia, Jeff zgadza się na dalszą wędrówkę po lesie, a następnie udaje, że strzelać strzałą na drodze. Trzech z nich kontynuuje w kierunku budynku. Clarence, Sumo i Jeff w końcu dotrzeć do arkady i Clarence postanawia wybrać swoje nagrody, które będą starać się wygrać wystarczająco dużo biletów na. Jeff mówi, że będą wstać z rozczarowaniem, jeśli nie mają wystarczająco dużo biletów, aby je kupić, ale potem zmienia zdanie, gdy zauważy wskaźnik laserowy, który lubi, a Clarence mówi, że chce dyskotekę. Tymczasem Belson gra w grę, w której celem jest strzelać do gadów w ustach, podczas gdy grupa ludzi i jego przyjaciele wyglądają w zachwycie. Odtwarzacz Belsona, a następnie idzie do kuchni i otwiera lodówkę, powodując Belson być zaatakowany przez dużego ptaka ofiary, podczas gdy tekst "oddany" pojawia się na ekranie. Belson zauważa, że wszystkie gry są tak niewygodne jak Clarence, Sumo i Jeff iść do bankomatu i Clarence mówi im, że miał dwadzieścia dolarów w kieszeni tylnej. Jeff i Sumo są podekscytowani, ale potem Clarence zdaje sobie sprawę, że zostawił swoje pieniądze w domu. Dwa jęki przerażony, gdy Clarence nagle pamięta, że miał "czarodzieja" dolara w butach, i usuwa go. Wrzuca dolara do maszyny i wydaje cztery żetony, które Clarence szybko usuwa. Podaje jeden do elipsy (Jeff), jeden do skrzata (Sumo) i jeden do maga (siebie). Skarży się, że nie potrzebują ostatniego żetonu i rzuca go (nawet jeśli jest on szybko zwalczany przez czwórkę dzieci.) Clarence stwierdził, że chociaż mają tylko jeden żeton każdy będzie miał najlepszy dzień w całym pokoju gry. Belson następnie snickers, mówiąc Clarence'owi, że jest pewien, że to zrobią. Clarence zostawia swój kij za sobą i Sumo mówi, że jeśli mają tylko jedną grę do gry, zrobi matematykę. Jeff zastanawia się, czym będzie gra i sondy niektórych gier w galerii, a następnie zauważa grę o nazwie "Money Broom", bo dał tak wiele biletów. Clarence spędził swój żeton na fucks pieniędzy i Jeff powiedział, że dostanie żeton Clarence'a z powrotem, i przyniesie im wszystkie z powrotem. Clarence nie wydawał się zbyt zdenerwowany, i poszedł na szczątki urodzinowej imprezy dziewczyny i zjadł ich skórkę pizzy, i trochę tortu. Clarence znalazł również czapkę dziewczyny z dnia B i postanowił ją założyć. W międzyczasie Sumo próbował dowiedzieć się, w którą grę będzie grał. W końcu wybrał bardzo dużą grę do gry. Clarence następnie zaczął udzielać rad ludziom grającym w gry, jak spróbuj chciał pułapki palcem, a Clarence osiągnął do maszyny pazurów i chwycił go. Pomagał również dziecku pokonać grę. Powiedział dziecku, aby użyło rąk. Grał długo. Chłopiec osiemdziesiąt razy uderzył w foki. Otrzymał dużo biletów. Belson powiedział swoim przyjaciołom, że został nazwany "Laser Ghost" w znacznikach laserowych, że Clarence zamierzał grać, był zainteresowany graniem w znaczniki laserowe z Belsonem, Nathanem, Dustinem i Percy. Dustin powiedział mu, że kosztowało to osiem dolarów. Clarence powiedział, że nie miał żadnych dolarów. Następnie pomagał Guyler'owi grać w piłkę narciarską. Clarence powiedział wtedy, że ręce czarodzieja nie działały na tym polu. Użył koszykówki z innego meczu. Piłka odbijała się od arkady. Tymczasem Jeff złamał kod Money Broom, który co dziewięć razy był biletami spec i powiedział, że następny kwartał był zwycięzcą, ale Chelsea pokonał go do niego i wygrał wiele biletów. Koszykówka odbiła się od pieniędzy miotły. Jeff wygrał wiele biletów. Clarence powiedział, że są bogaci w bilety. Powiedział, że mogą mieć wszystko, co chcą. Jeff dostał wskaźnik laserowy i Clarence dostał piłkę dyskotekową z palcami. Jeff powiedział, że jest zbyt jasne, aby zobaczyć laser. Clarence powiedział, że powinni iść do pokoju, który jest ciemny. Jeff powiedział dobrze i tam weszli. To był pokój tagów laserowych. Belson zastanawiał się, jak Clarence i Jeff weszli tam. Nie mieli żadnych kamizelek. Jeff skierował narożnik wskaźnika laserowego wyżej w górę. Clarence umieścił swoją kulę dyskotekową w laserze. Stworzył laser, który odbijał się we wszystkich kierunkach. Dzięki temu, że nie mieli kurtek, Clarence i Jeff byli odporni na działanie laserów. Belson, Nathan, Dustin, Percy, Percy, Percy i wszyscy inni ludzie, którzy mieli kamizelki, zostali ranni. Clarence został awansowany na stanowisko Kosmicznego Dowódcy. Zdobył odznakę i powiedział, że odznaka jest srebrna. Nathan powiedział: "Dobra praca, Laser Ghost", podczas gdy Dustin wciąż się śmiał. Kiedy Clarence powiedział, że nadszedł czas, aby iść, Sumo miał swój sprzęt do gier, ale trzymał go na swoim miejscu, a oni wychodzili z arkady. Postacie Główne postacie *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo Obsługujące postacie *Belson *Nathan *Dustin *Percy Niewielkie postacie *Chelsea *Memo *Gary *Try *Kimby *Kennan *Emilio *Camden *Mavis *Tinia *Blaide *Julien *Crendle *Breehn *Guyler *Gabbie *Alison *Patsie *Malessica *Dunkin *Nienazwany chłopiec z brązowymi włosami *Nienazwany chłopiec z żółtą koszulą *Nienazwany azjatycki chłopiec Ciekawostki *"Magiczne słowa" Clarence mówi, że przed atakiem na krzak są "Lo siento, mi amor-o!", co w języku hiszpańskim, usuwając ostatnią, oznacza "tak mi przykro, moja miłość". Ciekawostki postaci *Breehn ma na sobie żółtą koszulę w tym odcinku (kiedy ogląda grę Kennana). Nie wiadomo, czy był to jego oryginalny projekt czy błąd. Referencje kulturowe *W scenie, w której Sumo wchodzi w grę w zdumieniu, miał logo podobne do logo The Legend of Zelda. *Scena, w której chłopcy udają się na Bagno Pizzy przez las jest hołdem dla Pana Pierścieni, a dokładniej trylogii filmu. *Gra wideo Sumo rozgrywana jest z Japonii. *Gra w Belson była bardzo podobna do Jurassic Park Arcade. *Pizza Swamp to parodia dziecięcej arkady zwanej "Chuck E. Cheese's". *Karmienie Wielkiej Betty jest parodią karmienia Wielkiej Berty. Błędy *Błędem jest to, że faceci są w pressroomie, a buty Clarence'a przechodzą z ciemnoniebieskiego do jasnoniebieskiego na strzał. *W scenie, gdzie Clarence mówi Jeffowi, aby spróbować swojego wskaźnika laserowego w ciemnym pokoju, jeśli spojrzeć uważnie można zobaczyć, że Clarence ma już kosmiczną identyfikator dowódcy przed wejściem w obszar lasertag. Galeria Zobacz galerię odcinków tutaj. Transkrypcja Zobacz transkrypt odcinka tutaj. Wideo Clarence Pizza Swamp Cartoon Network|W języku angielskim Friendly Neighborhood Wizard Clarence Cartoon Network|W języku angielskim en:Money Broom Wizard es:El mago del videojuego fr:Le sorcier de la pizzeria it:Il dollaro dello stregone pt:Mago da Vassoura da Grana ru:Повелитель денежной метлы tr:Para Süpürgesi Büyücüsü Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1